


Breathe & Bend

by LipstickAndMurder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BlackWinterIronFalcon, Drabble, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Yoga, everyone is happy, post civil war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipstickAndMurder/pseuds/LipstickAndMurder
Summary: In which Tony is more flexible than he lets on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a quick little gift to bloody-bee-tea on tumblr not too long ago after a prompt and thought I'd post it here. This is genuinely the first thing I've written in years so I hope you enjoy!

It's not something he intended to keep to himself. 

When he first got back from Afghanistan it was the easiest way to start getting back into shape. The slow shift from pose to pose, the regulated breathing; when he had decided to give it a try and rebuild some muscle mass weeks after his return, he discovered it was the calmest he'd felt in ages. So maybe most of his sessions has taken place in the workshop. And maybe he hadnt mentioned his workout to anyone else. And maybe every so often a memory of Howard's voice will pop into his head, muttering about hippies and disappointment and how 'Stark men would never'. Either way, it's turned into his little private escape. 

However, right now he's in Wakanda -has been for two weeks- and he's starting to feel stiff and a little bit restless. Well, more so than usual. Sneaking away after the latest round of hashing out a more accommodating set of accords finishes, Tony quickly pops into his room and grabs his mat. Rolling his shoulders and wincing at the stiffness, he makes his way to T'Challa's wing, remembering the private gardens attatched to the mater suite the man had shown them. 

He starts off easy enough -Mountain Pose, Warrior, Triangle- and by the time he hears the gasp from the private entrance he's been out there for over an hour and has wrapped himself into Destroyer Of The Universe. 

Turning his head to the gate, Tony spies both Sam, T'Challa, and Bucky with equally awestruck and hungry looks on their faces. Winking at his lovers and laughing to himself, he slowly rolls himself into his cool down poses, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of their gazes on his skin.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" he smirks, opening one eye and he folds into his final Downward Dog and shakes his ass just a little. It's enough to jolt the men into action. All three quickly rush towards him, stopping just at the edge of his mat.

"Doll," Bucky breathes, "Tony. Babe..."

"What I think Barnes is so eloquently _trying_ to say," Sam chuckles deeply while Bucky throws a tiny glare his way, "is this is quite the little gift to come home to." 

"Best fucking gift ever." Bucky mumbles to himself, eyes tracing a bead of sweat running up Tony's back.

"Indeed." says T'Challa, his hand running up Tony's leg to between his cheeks causing Tony to let out a quiet moan at the attention. "We were coming to inform you of our plans for the evening, but I think we found something much more captivating."

With a quick move from the three standing men, Tony is flipped onto his back, his clothes quickly removed, and his knees pushed beside his chest with his feet touching the ground around his head. Before his mind is swept away in the pleasure of his lovers' hands and mouths, Tony has one thought. 

'I am _so_ moving my daily workout up to the bedroom.'

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/157572275911/i-want-a-story-where-tony-is-flexible-and-i-mean
> 
> I want a story where Tony is flexible, and I mean real flexible, as in doing a split is no problem for him at all flexible. Yoga has been his go to exercise ever since he came back from Afghanistan because it’s slow enough that he feels it in time if the arc shifts or something becomes uncomfortable.  
> And I want Sam or Bucky or T'Challa, or preferably all three of them, to find out and lose their minds over this.


End file.
